Sweet Dreams
by Maromeh
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el mayor sueño de Severus Snape se volviera realidad?


Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcas es mío y bla, bla, bla...

* * *

**Sweet D****reams**

—Hola, guapo —una chica pelirroja y con ojos color verde esmeralda guiñó un ojo. Se acercó y se sentó en una mesa de la biblioteca, en ella estaba sentado un joven de su misma edad, tenia la piel cetrina y el pelo negro, largo y grasoso— ¿Cómo has estado, _amor_?

—Bien, lindura, pero ahora que llegaste estoy mucho mejor —dijo apartando el libro que había estado leyendo. Lo cerró y se levantó para ponerlo en la estantería correcta.

—¿Tuviste clases interesantes hoy? —preguntó la chica con aire aburrido.

—Pociones —esa era su especialidad, y la de Lily también. Ellos habían estado saliendo en secreto porque la pelirroja tenía novio, pero ella no lo quería, lo amaba a él— ¿Y tú?

—Podría decir que muchas, pero ese estúpido de Potter que no me deja de molestar —bufó—. Cómo me gustaría poder terminar con él lo antes posible.

—¡Pues hazlo! —la alentó Severus.

—Me gustaría —se levantó y se acercó al chico, se paró ante él y luego se sentó en su regazo— ¿Pero sabes como se pondría? ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Además —cambió su voz por una más seductora—, nos divertimos engañándolo, ¿no? —se acercó lentamente a él y lo besó en los labios.

Snape se dejó llevar por el beso, tomó a Lily de la cintura y la volteó para que quedara de frente a él y poder saborear más cómodamente los labios de aquella pelirroja. De repente ella se apart, le faltaba el aire. Respiro aceleradamente por unos instantes, se mordió el labio inferior y luego continuó con su trabajo, pero unos segundos después Lily recordó que estaban en la biblioteca y que podrían verlos, así que se separo bruscamente de él, se levantó de su regazo, se pasó las manos por el cabello para acomodárselo y miró hacia todas direcciones para comprobar que nadie los había visto.

—¿Qué pasa? —se quejó el chico, al que no le había gustado nada que Lily hubiera interrumpido tan de repente aquel delicioso beso.

—Nos pudieron haber visto —chilló Lily. Se sentó frente a Snape para tratar de entablar conversación, pero sentía unas ganas ardientes de tomarlo del cuello de su camisa y besarlo tan apasionadamente que todos los que los vieran sentirían placer.

—¿No crees que deberíamos de revelar nuestro amor? —dijo Snape serio, ya se estaba hartando de tener que ocultarlo.

—No te preocupes, muy pronto todo el mundo sabrá que Severus Snape y Lily Evans son la mejor pareja que haya existido en todo Hogwarts, solo esperaremos un poco más, ¿si? —Lily mordió su labio inferior muy seductoramente y Snape no pudo negarse; ella era la mujer de su vida, jamás creyó que alguien como Lily Evans se fijaría en Quejicus, ¡pero que equivocado estaba!— ¡Merlín, Potter viene! —efectivamente, por la puerta de la biblioteca estaba entrando un joven alto, con gafas y unos ojos de color café que irradiaban una felicidad inmensa desde el día en el que él y Lily Evans se habían hecho novios.

—¡Lily, hermosa! —la llamó, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que su pelirroja estaba acompañada de Snape— ¿Qué haces con él?

—Eh… pues… yo… yo solo estaba aquí sentada y él llegó y comenzó a molestarme —dijo para salir de aquél embrollo.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Snape, mirando sorprendido a Lily.

—¡Pues se las verá conmigo!

—¡No! —exclamó Lily y se interpuso entre James y Snape— James, por favor, sólo déjalo, él no vale la pena —se acercó y lo beso dulcemente en los labios—. Mejor vámonos, que te tengo una sorpresa preparada —le guiñó un ojo y James cedió, la tomó del brazo y se la llevó.

Lily volteó rápidamente a ver a Snape antes de que James la sacara de la biblioteca, le guiñó un ojo, le mandó un beso y Snape leyó sus labios, que decían: Adiós, guapo.

--

—James —Lily se soltó cuando ya habían llegado a _su rincón_; era un pequeño cuarto donde antes se guardaban escobas, pero ahora estaba vacío y ellos iban allí para estar solos—, tengo que hablar contigo… de algo importante —dijo pausadamente.

—¿Es sobre mi sorpresa? —James sonrió coquetamente. _Si tu lo quieres ver como una sorpresa, pues allá tú, pero no te agradará esta sorpresita_, pensó la pelirroja.

—Eh… sí —forzó una sonrisa—, pero quisiera darte la sorpresa en otro lugar, donde haya más gente, para que todos se enteren de cuánto quiero a James Potter —dijo con un dejo de malicia en la voz, pero James estaba demasiado emocionado para notarlo.

—¡Genial, pues vamos! —nuevamente la tomó del brazo y la sacó casi a rastras.

--

Lily le dijo a James que ya no la jalara cuando llegaron al centro del patio, como era domingo, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban ahí, leyendo, hablando o solo descansando. Lily sacó su varita y se la puso en la garganta, buscó a Snape con la mirada, y lo encontró parado en medio de un pasillo y mirándola con incredulidad, ella le hizo una seña y luego murmuro algo, entonces habló.

—¡Escúchenme todos! —gritó, y por el hechizo que había conjurado, su voz resonó fuerte y claro por todo el patio— ¡Tengo algo importante que decirles! —para ese entonces, ya todos la estaban viendo con diferentes expresiones cada persona— James Potter es mi novio, como ya todos deben de saber —señaló a James y este se sonrojó ligeramente, algunas mujeres que estaban escuchando a Lily bufaron y la miraron con odio—, pero hay algo que solo una persona sabe —continuó— y es que… —tragó saliva— ¡yo no lo quiero! —terminó, por fin. Todos se miraron mutuamente y luego miraron a la pareja en medio del patio.

—¿Qué estas diciendo, Lily? —gritó James, pero por lo alterado que estaba, él no necesito un hechizo para que todos lo escucharan.

—¡Qué no te amo, ni siquiera te quiero un poco! —respondió Lily, su voz seguía resonando por todo el patio, y al parecer se escuchaba más allá, porque algunas personas sacaron sus cabezas por varias ventanas del castillo— ¡A quien yo amo es a… a… a SEVERUS SNAPE! —gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, entonces todas las miradas se posaron en Snape que ahora ya no era invisible y sus mejillas cetrinas tomaron un ligero color rojo.

—¡Pero, Lily! —James sentía que iba a enloquecer— ¿Cómo puede ser?

—No te daré explicaciones —le dijo Lily a James, esta vez sin gritar y sin la varita en la garganta— ¡SOLO SE QUE YO AMO A SEVERUS SNAPE, Y SI SE METEN CON ÉL, SE METERAN CON SU NOVIA! —esto último lo dijo con la varita nuevamente en la garganta y gritando a todo pulmón.

—¡Oh, Lily! —chilló Snape y comenzó a correr hacía su nueva y oficial novia.

Llegó y se abrazaron lo más fuerte que pudieron, luego se besaron tan apasionadamente que todos sintieron asco por la escena, y al parecer, James Potter había perdido la razón y divagaba.

_¡SPLASH!_

—¡Despierta, Quejicus! —un cubetazo de agua helada cayó sobre la cara de Snape mientras dormía. Alrededor de él había cuatro sombras que poco a poco pudo visualizar; eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

—¿Cómo han entrado aquí? —dijo temblando por el agua helada que había absorbido su pijama.

—¡Eso no importa! —gritó Sirius— ¡Estas atrapado! —y señaló hacia el centro de la habitación, donde los demás compañeros de Snape estaban amarrados sin poder moverse— ¡Ven con nosotros! —cada uno tomó una extremidad del cuerpo de Snape y bajaron la escalera de la recamara.

Lo soltaron en medio de la sala común de Slytherin, donde se encontraban todos los alumnos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, inclusive Lily Evans.

—¡Te tenemos un regalo! —habló Remus— Ten estos chocolates.

Snape se negó pero lo obligaron a comer uno, estaba relleno de un líquido… un líquido que él conocía, ¡Amortentia! Volteó a todas partes, intentando visualizar el piso, pero lo primero que vio fue a Gerald Richie, un chico gordo, con la cara repleta de granos, sus dientes estaban chuecos y amarillentos y su aliento y su ropa eran asquerosos.

—¡Gery, amor! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Vaya! Te ves muy bien, guapo, ¿Por qué no me das un besito?

Todos los Gryffindor estallaron a carcajadas, pero de repente se vio un rayo de luz y Snape quedó colgado de un tobillo, aún diciéndole cosas melosas a Gerald que ya se había asustado. Así estuvo por varios minutos, mientras todos estallaban a carcajadas con cada cosa que decía. Al parecer solo le habían puesto un poco de poción porque de repente Snape reaccionó y recordó lo que había hecho solo unos minutos atrás; enrojeció de tal forma que él y el cabello de Lily formaban un color uniforme.

Soltaron a Snape y calló con un gran golpe en el suelo, levantó la cabeza y vio como James y Lily se besaban tan apasionadamente como él había soñado, luego se oyeron unos pasos en el pasillo; todos se tomaron de las manos entre sí, Lily conjuró un hechizo que Snape ignoraba y desaparecieron, dejándolo totalmente avergonzado. Entró la subdirectora McGonagall.

—¡Snape! —chilló y los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al ver lo desordenada que estaba la sala común— ¿Hizo una fiesta o qué?

—N-no, profesora.

—¿Ah, no? —dijo sarcástica la profesora— ¿Y por qué usted es el único que está en la sala común a estas horas? —gritó furiosa, tanto que se le movían las aletas de la nariz— ¡30 puntos menos para Slytherin y un castigo ejemplar!

—Ya me llevo la… —murmuró Snape.

—¡Y por vocabulario incorrecto, 10 puntos menos! —gritó acalorada.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Pero, profesora! —se quejó Snape.

—¡10 puntos menos por faltarme al respeto!

—¡Pero…! —Severus pensó que era mejor callarse, pero en su mente siguió maldiciendo a los Merodeadores. Por su culpa le habían quitado tantos puntos a su casa que sus compañeros lo matarían, además lo iban a castigar; pero maldecía aún más a James Potter, porque él tenía su tesoro más preciado, a Lily Evans.

* * *

Holaaa :D ...aquí estoy yo de nuevo, poniendo mi primer oneshoot :). Les contaré como llegó la idea de esta historia a mi mente:

Estaba aquí en la computadora, pero estaba super aburrida y, ya saben, de ociosa y derrepente ¡plop! la idea llegó xD y sin más ni más me puse a escribirla :) y este es el resultado. Ojalá les guste!

Reviews, por favor :D


End file.
